1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to encryption and decryption systems, and, more particularly, relates to a patternless encryption and decryption system and method which make a message virtually impossible to read for anyone who does not have the key.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
2. Description of Related Art
An encryption and decryption system is able to enable a message to be transmitted securely. One such encryption technique is to replace all of the characters in the message with some other character. For example “secret message” might look like (!#4%#*ÿ&#!!98#). However, this type of encryption is relatively easy to decipher—by counting the different types of characters, it is relatively easy to establish that (#=e) because {e} is the most common character in the English vernacular. The word “the” is the most common word. These patterns start to appear even after a message has been encrypted, which has led to effective methods that can read encrypted messages.
Therefore, there has existed a need for a system which is capable of encrypting a message so as to prevent the use of patterns to enable decryption thereof. The present invention fulfills these needs.